This One
by Zen Hikari
Summary: This one's for the happiness, I'll be wishing you forever.  Sasunaru, Sho Ai. Modified Canon.


**This One**

**Warning : Shounen Ai, Typo, Modified Canon, Dont Like Dont Read  
><strong>

Selama ini Naruto selalu berusaha untuk 'masa bodoh' dengan sikap penduduk Konoha yang memandangnya sebelah mata, menganggapnya siluman berbahaya. Ia bahkan masih bisa menampilkan cengiran khasnya ketika seluruh tubuhnya menjadi korban jeisengan anak-anak Konoha.

Yah, itulah Naruto, bocah penuh kejutan di Konoha.

Kini bocah itu tumbuh jadi remaja yang penuh semangat, ah bukannya dulu dia itu sosok yang suram. Sama sekali bukan. Hanya saja, semenjak bergabung dengan Tim Tujuh ia seakan punya alasan untuk lebih 'membara' siapa lagi kalau bukan Si bungsu Uchiha. Rival sekaligus orang yang dianggapnya sahabat.

_I just wanted you to know the person that I am, more than any other of fans._

Padahal jauh dalam hatinya, Naruto berharap lebih dari itu. Apa salah?

Banyak pertanyaan yang bermain di benaknya, terutama tentang bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Sasuke padanya. Apakah hanya sebatas rival seperti yang selama ini pemuda Raven itu kukuhkan? Terlebih ketika Sasuke menyelamatkannya dari jarum-jarum Haku, waktu itu Naruto ingat bagaimana Sasuke berkata kalau tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Apa itu tanda kalau Sasuke juga… _Kami-sama_, tolong biarkan ia berharap meski cuma sedikit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berlalu semakin cepat. Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka dirinya akan bertemu Sasuke setelah pencarian yang melelahkan. Membiarkan air matanya turun ketika ia berlari di sepanjang lorong markas Orochimaru demi menemukan sang Uchiha.

Mereka memang bertemu.

Satu sisi hatinya merasakan perasaan senang luar biasa, namun. di sisi lain, ada bantahan yang menunjukkan kalau ini bukan Sasuke.

Sayangnya yang ada di depannya sekarang benar-benar Sasuke.

Mereka sekarang berhadapan, dengan Kunai dan juga Kusanagi.

Bukan latih tanding seperti ketika masih bocah. Bukan sebagai rival. Tapi musuh.

Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang beranggapan begitu, karena Naruto….

_I will love you for a thousand years, yours truly._

Karena Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun menganggap Sasuke musuh yang harus dibunuh. Janjinya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali 'pulang' adalah salah atu dari sekian banyak alasan ia berada di sini sekarang. Bersama Kakashi-sensei, Sasukra juga Sai ia bertekad untuk membuat Sasuke lupa akan dendamnya.

Yah… tapi sekali lagi nasib baik belum berpihak padanya. Bungsu Uchiha ini terlalu keras kepala untuk dibantah.

Andai saja Naruto tahu, Saat ini Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri untuk memeluk pemuda yang selalu mengisi benaknya. Merasakan harum tubuh Naruto dari jarak sedekat ini sama sekali belum cukup.

Belum cukup untuk mengatakan kalau dirinya juga merindukan pemilik mata biru itu.

**.**

**.**

_Baby, tell me how?_

_How could I ever love another? _

Malam ini naruto kembali menikmati udara dingin Konoha di beranda apartemen mungilnya. Menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang seperti ini seakan membawa putaran-putaran kenangan ketika Sasuke masih bersamanya. Menyakitkan sekaligus mampu membuat bibirnya memainkan senyum, walau samar.

Dan senyumnya melebar ketika sepasang tangan menyampirkan selimut di pundaknya, memberikan sedikit rasa hangat,.

"Merindukannya?"

"Aku selalu merindukannya."

Pernyataan itu sedikit membuat pemilik tangan itu tercekat. Bagaimana bisa ia menanyakan hal yang hanya membuatnya merasa miris?

Dan naruto hanya bisa meminta maaf dalam hati karena sekali lagi telah membuat seseorang yang selama ini selalu berada disampingnya kecewa.

"_Gomen_, Sai. _Hontou ni Gomenasai_."

"Tidak apa, Naru. Aku mengerti."

_He got me crying like a child._

Tanpa sadar, bulir air mata kini membasahai pipi berhiaskan tiga garis itu. Membuat Sai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

_Today I miss you more than ever_,

_Onyx _Sasuke berkilat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Naruto terlihat nyaman di pelukan 'penggantinya', _Kami-sama_, kalau saja statusnya sekarang bukan kriminal kelas S yang harus diburu. Kalau saja semuanya berjalan dengan normal, pasti sekarang dia yang ada di posisi Sai. Memeluk, menenangkan pemuda pirang yang terlihat gemetaran itu. Demi tuhan! Sasuke ingi berlari dan menyingkirkan tangan pucat Sai dari tubuh Naruto.

Tapi intuk saat ini ia tidaklah berdaya..

Hanya bisa menekan cakranya agar mereka tidak menyadari dia yang perlahan kehilangan tenaga untuk bersandar. Dendam dan perasaannya kepada Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa memilih.

Mungkin nanti, setelah semuanya selesai, mereka bisa bersama.

Mungkin…

.

.

_This one's for the happiness, I'll be wishing you forever._

_**OWARI**_

**AN:**

Hola! Adakah yg inget dengan saya? *wink*

Fic SasuNaru dengan seting Canon yg seenak udelnya saya utak-atik. Jadi maf aja kalau ada adegan yg rasanya janggal :D ini fic yang hampir semuanya deskripsi :p gomen kalau deskripsinya bikin readers bingung m/ \m

Anyway, Naruto itu punyanya **Masashi Kishimoto sensei.** Dan kata-kata bahasa Inggris di fic ini, saya comot dari lagunya mbak **Utada Hikaru,** judulnya **This One ( Crying Like a Child )**

Ripiu? :D


End file.
